


What is Chartreuse Anyway?

by szm



Series: Teen Wolf Ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finds Stiles mid-research. For Science!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Chartreuse Anyway?

Scott lets himself into the Stilinski house with the spare key he’s had for a while now. The Sheriff is at work and no-one is downstairs.

“Stiles?” he calls out, even though he can place Stiles upstairs in his room through scent and the sound of his heartbeat. Always slightly too fast, because that’s Stiles. But it feels rude to not announce his presence in some way before heading upstairs.

Stiles is sat crossed legged in the middle of the floor, surrounded by colour charts – the kind you get from DIY shops when you buy paint. They’re all very broadly in the blue/green range, with some heading into grey and some heading into the yellow end of the spectrum. Stiles has pages and pages of handwritten notes in front of him. His usual ‘research’ notes, which means truly terrible handwriting and a shorthand system even Stiles is going to find hard to decipher later on. He has one pen behind his ear and another in his hand, which means he probably ‘lost’ the first pen sometime earlier and was forced to get another one. Scott has been Stiles’ best friend for many years so he takes the scene before him in his stride, grabbing the bottle of soda from Stiles desk and dropping down onto the floor in front of his friend. Stiles doesn’t acknowledge Scott until he pulls the top off the bottle and holds it out for Stiles to take.

Stiles doesn’t even look at him, he just takes the bottle and chugs half of the liquid down. “Thanks man, didn’t realise I was so thirsty.” Stiles does a weird sort of double take. “Dude, I thought you weren’t coming over ‘til six?”

Scott grinned. “It is six, dude. Actually it’s nearer half past.”

Stiles frowned, digging his phone out of his jeans pocket to check the time. “Don’t be ridiculous, Scott. It can’t be any later than… oh, look at that.”

“What’cha doing?” asked Scott.

“What colour is Chartreuse?” asked Stiles pinning Scott with his this-is-important-to-me face.

“I don’t know,” Scott shrugged.

“If you had to guess,” pressed Stiles

Scott thought about it for a second. “I guess – some kinda red - maybe?”

“Hah!” said Stiles triumphantly. “That’s what I thought! There’s just something red-ish about the word, right? But no, actually it’s some kind of yellow-green mess.”

Stiles went back to sifting through colour cards, pausing to scribble a note.

Scott gave him a few moments, he’d been friends with Stiles since before he was ‘Stiles’, sometimes his friend would get these obsessions and the only thing to do was wait until he worked them out. Actually lately the whole ‘werewolf’ situation had been holding Stiles attention pretty well. The tangents he’d spin off on were usually related to that, if only vaguely.

“So what are we looking for?” asked Scott gently.

“The colour of Derek’s eyes,” said Stiles, obviously not really paying attention to his answer.

This was always the best time to get information out of Stiles, so Scott bit down on his first response and asked “Why?” instead.

“They drive me mad!” said Stiles still focused on the pieces of card in front of him. “Every time I look their different, sometimes they’re like three colours at once. What the hell is that? Ugh! This would be so much easier if I could get a photo without the werewolf lenses flare going on…”

Stiles started biting his thumbnail and Scott did his best to hold in a laugh. “So, you spend a lot of time looking at Derek’s eyes?”

Stiles head snapped up like he just remembered there was an actual other person in the room.

“I… yeah. For _science_.”

“Right,” replied Scott. “Is this going to be a re-run of the whole Lydia hair colour incident from eighth grade? Because I’m not stealing Derek’s hairbrush for you.”

Stiles sniffed. “Firstly, how would Derek’s hair brush help me work out his eye colour, Scott? Secondly, no. I needed to find out Lydia’s exact hair colour because of my epic and true love. I need to know Derek’s eye colour because… of werewolf reasons.”

“Right,” said Scott again dragging the word out. Then he broke into a huge grin. “You totally like Derek.”

Stiles ducked his head away but not before Scott saw his cheeks turn red. “I do not. The guy is all ‘grr’, and alpha-ry, and he still scares me.”

Scott laughed. “Lydia scares you, you like that. You have a thing for mean and bossy.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Scott. “I’m not saying it’s true, but why aren’t you freaking out about this? You don’t like Derek either.”

Scott shrugged. “I’ll probably freak out later. But right now it’s too funny. Besides you’re going to freak out in a second, and we said only one of us was allowed to freak out at a time.”

“I’m not freaking out,” said Stiles sulkily.

“Dude,” said Scott taking in the state of the room with a sweep of his arm. “You’ve spent literal _hours_ staring at colour charts trying to pinpoint the exact colour of Derek’s eyes.”

Stiles looked around the room and at the colour charts in his hand. Then he suddenly dropped them like they’d burnt him. He flopped back onto his back with a groan. “I like Derek Hale! How did this happen?”

Scott grinned at his best friend. “Your mind is a mystery to me.”


End file.
